Tu y yo, y Quinn entre las dos
by Lexylow
Summary: Tercera parte de mi historia...


Tu y yo, y Quinn entre las dos.

Las personas siempre confunden la nobleza, la inocencia con la estupidez. Muchos me han considerado tonta, creen que soy fácil de engañar y que todas las fantasías para mi son verdad. Pero acaso no dijo alguna vez alguien que la realidad es a veces tan fea que para no morir de ella se invento la fantasía.

Rachel es una de las personas que creen que soy ingenua, que no veo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, lo se, porque cada vez que mira a Santana y a Quinn, me mira como si me implorara notar lo románticas que a vece se ponen. Sin embargo, ¿de que me serviría hacer algo al respecto? Probablemente Santana y Quinn buscaran la forma de explicarme ese lazo tan especial que ellas dos comparten, y si no lo entiendo, si llego a fallar en el intento de comprender algo de lo que no puedo entender porque no lo vivo en carne propia, probablemente Santana me dejara. No lo se, no lo creo pero no lo quiero poner a prueba.

Creo entender ese lazo que las dos comparten, digo yo misma lo vivo a diario con Santana. Es un lazo tan complejo y secreto, que cuando ella me descubre mirándola fijamente, solo me sonríe y me mira como si yo fuera su mundo entero. Sé que lo soy, aunque también Quinn lo sea, pero somos diferentes mundos, diferentes amores.

Así que cuando Santy llego después de platicar con Rachel yo sabia que se dirigiría de inmediato a Quinn porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que esta conmigo y me ama; Quinn es una parte importante y sin ella, es como no tener a una Santana completa. Además, lo se, ella cree que la escena de Rachel de esta noche a sido culpa suya, y no lo admitirá, ni hablara de ello, pero puedo verlo en su ojos cuando miran los míos.

Así que cuando no la ve en la sala, yo me dirijo a ella y le doy el beso mas intenso que puedo darle, pues lo necesita, necesita toda la comprensión del mundo para que la culpa no se la coma viva.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn esta en la sala, en el mismo sillón que ayer por la noche. Santana se le acerca mientras yo me quedo algo retira de ellas para darles su espacio.

-la he dejado en su casa- escucho que le dice a Quinn, mientras esta solo levanta la mirada y la posa en Santana después en mi.

-creo que es mejor que me marche- y veo que Santana tiembla, ella no quiere dejar ir a Quinn en ese estado de devastación.

-¿y a donde supones que vas a ir? Rachel estando en la casa te hace las cosas un poco mas difíciles- le dice, aunque sé que en realidad quiere pedirle que se quede.

-San tengo cosas que pensar, necesito estar sola y no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes también- la voz de Quinn se quiebra al final, ella tal como Santana no quieren arruinarse la vida mutuamente.

-no eres molestia- le digo interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas que se dan entre ellas.

-gracias Bri pero en verdad quiero estar sola, tengo muchas cosas que pensar…-

-y que demonios tienes que pensar que necesitas estar alejada de mi, porque sé que yo soy el problema o ¿no Quinn?- le grita Santana y esta vez como hace años atrás, lagrimas recorren sus ojos. Y solo espero, espero que lo inevitable llegue, pues ayer en la noche la respuesta me cayo no se de donde. Después de que Santana y yo hiciéramos el amor, comprendí algo que no había notado antes: el miedo que tiene Santana de que Quinn la deje.

-¡NO! No no no, tu no eres el problema San- le dice atrayéndola hacia si. Sentándola en sus piernas, mientras Santy llora como una niña. Quiero darme la vuelta, pero no puedo. Quiero irme porque si me duele, que sea otra la que la consuela, pero no quiero ser egoísta, las dos me necesitan.

-solo quiero pensar, pensar alejada de todo. Necesito un tiempo a solas para aclarar mis pensamientos para no cometer un error. No quiero perder a Rachel pero no por ello te voy a perder en el proceso, una promesa es una promesa. Por eso necesito tiempo. ¿Si me comprendes Santana?- Pregunta Quinn en la mas dulce de sus voces.

Y santana niega con la cabeza.

-¿y por qué no?- pregunta de nuevo Quinn con esa angelical voz

-porque ayer que converse con Rachel se veía muy dispuesta a perdonarte solo si yo no estaba en tu vida. Pero Quinn tu y yo tenemos una vida juntos, nos conocemos hace tantos años y hemos vivido tanto juntas. No quiero perderte. No quiero ser buena y dejarte ir de mi vida solo porque tu felicidad esta con ella y no con nosotras. Siempre he sido mala, así que te pido, no, te exijo que no nos abandones. No sé que será de mí sin ti- dice entre sollozos.

Y quisiera acercarme, pero de algo me he dado cuenta, Santana habla por nosotras no por ella, lo se, lo siento. Al parecer ella se ha dado cuenta de la atracción que tengo por Quinn. Y es difícil no tenerlo, la mujer es perfecta, nos ha cuidado con dientes y uñas.

No es una atracción de cuerpos o de corazones, es más bien la atracción que implica el querer a una persona como a tu propia vida. Es mágica la sensación y a veces algo adictiva. Quinn Fabray es una adicción muy adictiva. Toda su persona es un imán para cualquiera. Y no me había dado cuenta pero sin Quinn no había Santana y Brittany, sin ella una parte de mi tampoco estaría completa.

Cuando conoces a una persona de por vida, compartiendo tantos secretos y experiencias, no es fácil dejar ir a esa persona. Por eso se, que Quinn no nos puede dejar, no porque no seria 100% feliz, no porque no tendría a mi Santana completa, no porque YO estaría vacía.

Es una especie de contradicción, no puedo estar sin ella pero tampoco con ella. Aunque lentamente el pensamiento de TU Y YO, Y QUINN ENTRE LAS DOS se desvanece, para darle el paso a TÚ, YO y ELLA.

Porque así es como debe ser, somos el UNHOLY TRINIY, tres, okay somos cuatro, pero somos un cuadrado algo extraño, pero son líneas unidas, no entrecruzadas. Sin una dejamos de ser la otra, por eso debo hablar con Rachel.

Así que dejo la escena donde Santana sigue llorando en los brazos de Quinn y la cambio por un camino que me lleva hacia la casa de Rachel.


End file.
